


Bedtime Stories of the Other Kind

by StarCityRebels



Series: Tim and Dick Are Having Sex [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Tim Drake is such a top, healthy teenagers doing normal things with each other, past dubcon that the character is totally ok with, past undernegotiated kink, prescription medication used as directed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCityRebels/pseuds/StarCityRebels
Summary: Tim and Dick are in love. Sometimes superheroes get really banged up in a fight. And sometimes they still want to bang each other, bruises and all--- so they use their imaginations.This is one of those times.This is part 3 of my Tim/Dick series. Light on plot, heavy on the porn with feelings.





	Bedtime Stories of the Other Kind

**Author's Note:**

> The main ship here is Dick/Tim. The other pairings are in the past though discussed in scintillating detail. Slade is a bad guy. Teenagers have been known to think with their pants. Dick is totally fine with what happened even though he knows he shouldn't be. People are complicated. 
> 
> Thank you to my brilliant beta: [SapphyWatchesYouSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep).

They got their asses handed to them.

Some would say any fight you can walk away from-- any fight ending with the Royal Flush Gang dragged off to jail--- is a good fight.

But it was too much of a close call and they’re too much the worse for wear. Tim and Dick had taken the brunt of it because they'd been the advance team -- Tim hacking into the security systems with Dick silently slipping them past any physical traps & sneaking out the hostages. 

They were on their way out to call for the others when somehow Jack grabbed Tim unawares and Dick rushed in to beat him back. Dick had had Tim's back, like he always did. Dick took the blunt force of Jack of Clubs’ charge in the fight while trying to break out. They'd done it though. They fought as long and hard as they could until with a "boom!!!" Cassie and Vic appeared to fly them all out and the other Titans came in full force. 

Hours later they're back at Titans HQ, convalescing in Medbay while being checked for internal injuries. They both made it out with just bruised ribs and some abrasions. Nothing rest won't cure.

So Tim and Dick retire to Tim's room with anti-inflammatories and a Mister Freeze worth of ice packs . Tim’s glad he'd set his TV on rails so it could hang on his ceiling - that way they can lay flat on their backs while watching it.

Tim tries to get Dick into watching Space Trek: Far Space 9 with him. Dick seems neutral on it till the Karag heavy episodes begin-- at which point Dick giggles conspiratorially and says, "Now I get why you love this show-- that grey alien is so totally hitting on the cute British doctor isn't he? Trying to lure a young man to a life of sin. How dense are the censors that they didn't get in a gay panic and try to edit this out?"

"Oh, they pretty much spend the whole series flirting with each other. I guess the censors were too homophobic to even pick up on this stuff? Or maybe they don't care about keeping gay subtext off TV so much? I hate to break it to you but it does stay subtext. It's not like they even kiss or anything. But I guess Daz does get to kiss another woman in the final season."

"Typical. Everyone is fine with women kissing women. That's titillating to straight guys. Honestly I think it's pretty hot too… This one time I walked in on Kori and Donna in the lounge---” 

“But two men showing affection? Yeah TV won't show that, only subtext because straight men don't want to think about us,” Tim interjects.

“It's a wonder we figured any of this out on our own. How old were you when you realized you were attracted to guys?" Dick asks.

Tim thinks about his answer because there are several moments he could go with but he's so tired he decides it's best to just be honest . "Always. Seriously always. How could I not once I saw you?" Tim doesn't mention he's talking about seeing Dick in the circus when he was really very young. Dick can read that how he chooses.

"God Tim, that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

Tim doubts it's THE most romantic but he appreciates the sentiment. Especially when it's accompanied by Dick caressing his cheek.

"Ow. Remind me not to reach out my arm like that. At least not for another 24 hours. Tim? Pretend I just kissed you. With lots of tongue. If it didn't hurt too much to move that's what I'd be doing." 

Tim blushes red. "Ok. I'm definitely pretending we're making out right now." Tim moves his ice pack and steels himself to pain and slides closer to Dick as gently as he can manage. It hurts but it's worth it when he can feel Dick's shoulder against his. 

"I don't think I can reach your face like this but..." And Tim kisses Dick's shoulder with all he's got. He feels his eyes tear up. He's not sure if it's because his ribs hurt or because of something else he feels inside. 

"You saved me Dick. Thank you." Tim means he saved him today. But he also means he saved him from being alone in his mind. And that's something Dick saved Tim from even before they'd kissed. Maybe even before they met. When he first saw him flip on a trapeze like the greatest dance in the world. When he first understood true beauty.

They lie in bed quietly for a bit watching aliens and humans flirt. Next thing Tim knows it's hours later and the TV is on sleep mode. They must have passed out. Dick's stirring must have woken him up because Dick has already pulled himself up on his elbows and is rearranging the elaborate set up of ice packs and cushioning around them.

"Hey sleeping beauty. You want water or food or anything? I bet Roy's still here and after this morning he probably knows about us so he won't act weird when he sees we're not exactly on opposite ends of the bed," explains Dick.

"I don't think I can eat yet, but if you want something..."

"That settles it. I'll ask Roy order us chicken soup. And wonton soup! We need both, just in case. You got to say yes to that."

"Sure, that's a good idea." 

Next thing Tim knows Roy's coming into his room with take-out on a tray. Roy's knuckles are bruised. It's never a good sign when someone who should be a ranged fighter comes back with what looks like a close-quarters injury. Tim tries to quiet his mind but he can stop worrying about how bad it went. 

"Roy you're better than any nurse. This is perfect!" Dick enthuses with more energy than Tim can imagine mustering right now.

"Just taking care of my boys, Dick. What you guys watching?" Roy asks as he sits on the bed beside them. 

"Ow!" Tim and Dick say simultaneously as the minor disturbance of the mattress jostles their injured bodies.

"Shit! I'm so sorry guys!" Roy says, leaping off the bed as some soup spills on their trays. "That was stupid of me." 

"It's ok Roy, no biggie and totally worth it for the soup," Dick assures him. 

"Thanks" is all Tim can manage and he tries to smile. 

"Soooooo....I'm going to go. Holler if you need me. Tim? Dick’s not too good at watching TV. He may need your help, force him to pay attention to the screen," Roy smiles and winks as he leaves. His posture looks sort of deflated but Tim figures Dick will work it out later.

Dick's right though. Eating is a good idea. Tim feels less haze-y when they’re done although everything still hurts.

Mid Space Trek episode 4 Dick says "I need a pee break" and inches carefully out of the blankets and off the bed. He's naked, not in his sickbay scrubs from before. He has a giant purple boot-heel shaped bruise on his ass. It looks brutal, especially in context of it being on the ass he loves on the person he loves. 

Dick senses Tim looking at his butt (as ever) and says, "looks bad, I know. But he was this close to nailing my kidney so I let my can take the brunt. I mean, what's the point of having padding if I'm not going to use it." 

Tim knows that’s true but the heel mark still feels like a desecration. 

"Anyway, you should see the other guy... I mean you did see him because you knocked him out cold. Great work by the way," Dick says as he wraps a towel around his waist and limps across the room. 

"I can't believe we were caught off guard so bad. I need to go over the footage from earlier and figure out..."

"Later Timbo, we're on Vicodin and bed rest. Vic and the others are reviewing our mistakes thoroughly right now and I'm sure Cassie will be happy to fill us in on them later."

"I'm not on Vicodin"

"What? Why not?"

"I don't like my head feeling cloudy like that. It feels so… weird to me that I honestly would rather suffer through the pain. I know it's stupid but I don't want to lose control."

"It's not stupid Tim. It's... very you. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" Dick jokes as he limps out of the room and closes the door.

While Dick’s in the bathroom, Tim has a moment to think about it. Dick limping out there in Titan’s Tower wearing nothing but a towel, entirely nonchalant about it when he’s not even in the locker room. Dick was always comfortable in his body in a way Tim can't ever imagine being.

Tim really looks Dick over as he returns. He's scraped but smiling. Dick is Impossibly beautiful and only slightly broken. Tim wants him so bad, he wants every inch of him on him. But it hurts to even move. Dick slowly settles back into the bed and there's something small in his hand.

"Hey, I cut you up a mini Vicodin. It's like a quarter dose. It's what Bruce used to give me when i was a kid and had a serious break. Since you're only a little bit smaller than me now, I think this will be just enough to take the edge off without messing with your head."

Tim looks at Dick. He trusts him. Always. He takes the pill. Dick climbs into bed beside him and strokes his un-bandaged hand. Tim looks in Dick's eyes, then down his chest. He looks at old scars and new abrasions. It makes him think about pain and love and how all the Bat kids seem to link them together. 

A few moments later, Dick looks like he's writhing with pleasure but he's really just working an ice pack under his bruised glute. Dick’s hips and abs twist, revealing every contour of muscle and hip-bones. Dick’s dick is soft -- he's in pain, so of course it is. But Tim can't help but image getting him hard from a distance using sheer willpower and his eyes alone. 

Dick startles at the feel of Tim’s gaze on him. Then smiles and bites his lip.

“Are you feeling alright now?” Dick asks. 

Tim nods. “I'm not sure how long it will take to kick in.”

“Maybe 30 minutes but it could be less. How do you want to stay busy till then? I could tell you a story…”

“About your time leading the Titans?”

“Well that could certainly be part of it. But I’d rather focus on some of the other parts…” he says coyly, tracing Tim’s unbandaged palm.

“You mean like walking in on Kori and Donna hooking up in the lounge?” 

“I was thinking along those lines, but you’re probably looking for something a bit more male.”

Tim blushes.

“It's ok to not be into girls…”

“It’s not like I've written them off entirely. I'm just a lot more attracted to men. I'm maybe a Kinsey 2.25?”

“Men, huh. Not guys?”

“Well, mostly.”

“Explains why you're so hot for my aged self.”

“You're not that many years older than me. I know some people would think that's a lot...but they're wrong,” Tim says trying not to sound defensive.

“Oh, I know. I know it's not. And I've been with men a lot older than me before. The dynamic I had with them was definitely different than my relationship with you.” Dick goes quiet and continues “Or really it was one much older man, if I'm not counting random hook-ups. You remind me of him a little. The gears in your heads never stop turning. Always aware of everything...” Dick says breaking up Tim’s silence.

Tim’s not sure which “him” Dick means. Bruce? Or some other older man? Oh my god, what if the older man was Bruce?! That can't be ok. It's not like Tim hadn’t entertained his own fantasies about Batman-- especially watching him at a distance through his camera... But Bruce is Dick’s DAD. Alright maybe it is more complicated than that. A teacher, a mentor isn't the same as a Dad and who hasn't been hot for teacher…

“Oh!” Tim says out loud. He realizes who Dick must’ve meant. It's Slade Wilson. Tim wasn't supposed to know about Dick’s time training with the mercenary. But he uncovered it some time afterwards while doing some deep retroactive research on Wilson. 

Tim had seen older footage of a masked teenager working beside Wilson and Tim could always recognize Dick’s moves anywhere. And his ass.

At first he had assumed Dick had been infiltrating Deathstroke’s operation at Bruce’s request but when Tim had casually asked Bruce for more information about it to fill in his research, it had become clear that Dick's time with Wilson hadn't been authorized at all. 

Bruce had refused to talk about it. Simply said he'd send him everything “relevant” and warned him that “that man has an air of dignity to him but that is an utter lie. He's just as twisted as any prisoner in Blackgate and the fact that he convinces people he has honor makes him even more immoral.” 

And now Tim understands.

That's… a lot to think about. Not just that it's someone old enough to be Dick’s dad, but that it's someone who is functionally a super villain. And also someone who trained Dick. That’s BAD. Really bad. And yet Tim’s dick is very interested. 

Tim exhales loudly. Rookie move because that makes his ribs hurt more and morphs into an “ow”. 

“Hey, I hope that didn’t shatter your image of me,” Dick says. He’s trying to sound light but his brow is too furrowed with concern to sell it as a joke.

“Of course not. I don’t judge you based on who you’ve slept with. I mean you don’t judge me based on who I haven’t slept with so it’s only fair. I like that you’ve had more experience than me. It helps.” 

“Well my years of experience did give me time to practice my technique.”

“That’s very true! But also--- it’s just sexy that you’ve had a lot of sex.”

“Sexy because you want to know all about it?”

“Maybe” Tim blushes head to chest.

“Okay then. Since it hurts too much to breathe, let alone to suck your cock, do you want me to tell you some select bedtimes stories while we jerk off?”

“Yes” Tim squeeks, the tiniest yes imaginable. 

Tim digs his lube out from behind the pillow. It’s still there from his solo sessions. From before. It’s the drugstore KY that he’s been meaning to replace with Dick’s fancy stuff, but it will do. Tim rolls the bottle in his hands to warm it up a bit. And because he doesn’t actually feel ready to put his hand on his cock.

“So what do you want to hear about? I don’t usually kiss and tell but some of the people I’ve slept with wouldn’t mind.” Dick smiles to himself.

“Have you had sex in space?”

“Hell yes! With Kory. It was on one of her people's space stations with a view overlooking pretty much every star system. We had sex right against the viewing wall, just facing open space. Didn't see anyone float by but It was the biggest exhibitionist kick in the Galaxy. The Tamaran have a word for that but it's not a word I can pronounce.”

“Did you come in low grav?”

“Yup and it felt really weird. Kory came all over the window too. Dared me to lick it up. 

“She came all over the window?!”

“Well Tamaraian biology isn't quite like ours. But it's just as much fun.”

“Wow!”

“There've been other aliens. If I'm not mistaken I think you might have hooked up with a certain half-alien.”

“Yeah. He was my first.”

“Want to tell me about it?”

“I'm not sure how Connor would feel about that.”

“I respect your discretion. Totally. For what it's worth, Kory doesn't mind me telling my partners this sort of thing if she's knows them. And she likes you.”

“Oh, I know. Her eagerness to share stories about sex are why I know the story about you walking in on her and Donna ,” Tim smiles.

“Well I can say, just generally, that the Titans did a lot of bed hoping. Not sure how your team is but...”

“We’re a bit more of a mixed bag.” Tim smiles thinking about Con coming to him years ago, confused as hell about his own sexuality and needing a literal hand. “But your Titans crew are the stuff of legends,” Tim sighs. “So… you and Roy?”

“Well obviously! Hey, pass me the lube? Thanks. He was technically the first person I had sex with. Because Babs and I were really young, myself in particular. Roy and I… we used to beat off together just like this after missions, all the time. He was the first one of us to get his hand in his pants while on the bed together. But later, I was the one who started our first kiss together.

“He thought he needed to keep up this veneer of heterosexuality around me. Which… he really didn't. We'd been jerking off together sitting on opposite sides of the bed for a few months and this one afternoon--- Donna had literally saved my life the night before. I just felt like I had to -- at least try to see if he wanted me. You know, live the life you want? 

“And Roy… he was a good friend but he wasn't my best friend, not like Wally. So it was easier to try….”

“So what did you do?” Tim asks, quietly moving his hand down to his cock which has managed to get just a little bit flush with anticipation.

“Go ahead. Touch yourself,” Dick sounding breathless and turned on.

“So, yeah that afternoon during our post mission beat off session I just sort of crawled across to Roy’s side of the bed. He sort of looked at me like I was crazy but when he didn't stop touching himself I just leaned over and kissed him. I thought it would be super awkward but it wasn't. We just kissed while he beat off and when he came --- I mean I just watched him and I swear I came a second later. It was like a fog had been lifted. 

“We went from kissing while jerking ourselves off to kissing and jerking each other off. After that it was like we were racing each other to see who would go farther faster. Eating each other’s come sort of started out as a gross out, a dare, but when I saw him lick my come off his fingers I just wanted to come all over him again. 

“So yeah, we escalated to blow jobs soon after that. I owe much of my skill in that to Roy and I being ridiculously horny teenagers whose guardians’ didn’t seem to realize we were going at it together.”

“Or maybe they did realize it but were just glad you were hooking up with someone who was 1. comparatively safe, 2. knew your identity and 3. you couldn’t accidentally impregnate?” Tim points out, making them both giggle. 

“I can actually imagine Oliver giving Bruce those exact reasons for letting us be,” Dick laughs. 

“You know, since Roy knows we’re sleeping together there’s a 100% chance that he’s jerked off thinking about you.” Dick says smiling but Tim is silent, caught a bit off guard.

“Please please tell me that you find that hot and that I’m not creeping you out right now” Dick adds.

“Oh god Dick you are definitely not creeping me out. And Roy, someone you have so much history with, getting off thinking about us is definitely hot for me too. His arms are... Well I always think that his triceps are to triceps what your glutes are to glutes.”

“So if you’re as turned on by his arms as you are turned on by my ass does that mean you want to rub your cock on them? That could easily be arranged. If you wanted. I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want or-”

“Oh I want it Dick, I want so much stuff. Everything with you.” Tim says, almost embarrassed to have said it so fast.

Tim cranes his neck over so he can see what Dick is doing but it’s so hard to see more than a blur of hands. Dick is bruised and bandaged and flushed everywhere. His cock is hard and wet and it’s all too far away.

“All that talk about your cock is just reminding me how badly I want to suck you Tim. As soon as it doesn’t hurt too much to sit upright. Soon as I can, I’m going suck you off on your workbench again.”

“That was so hot Dick. Just watching you do that for me. I want to suck you off again too and ugh, I wish I could really see… what you were doing right now.”

“Me too babe, but since we can’t really watch I’m going to tell you what I’m doing. I'm running my finger around my head… under my foreskin. Fuck my slit is so wet.”

Tim moans at that. Just moans. Presses his finger to his own slit and feels it leaking too.

“Are you wet too?” asks Dick.

“Yes,” Tim manages to choke out. “Wish I could really see you. Just keep talking.”

“Mmmm. I’m think about how good it’s going to feel when we can have sex again. I want your cock. I’m stroking myself really hard. It’s good but it will be better when I’m riding your cock while doing it. It hurts when I try to reach my ass right now and you know how much I love it when you’re inside me.”

Tim does know how much Dick loves having a cock inside him. He knows how good Dick takes it. He wants the images he missed. The times someone else took him that way. Made him writhe and moan. He’s not jealous of Dick’s past. His past is why Dick knows their bodies so well. Why Dick is so good in bed, why he can show him so much. If he could just see those moments, he’d have a piece of them and know their pleasure. 

Tim has to know. All of it.

Tim asks, “Did you have sex with Slade? You can tell me. I get it. I thought about it and--- if you're worried I'd be upset? I'm not. I… I… realized I actually fantasized about you doing it with..”

“Oh, wow. It’s complicated. He never fucked me but we did… something...? We used to spar, I got hard-- he knew. He used it. We fought on a mission -- I got in his way-- so he wouldn’t kill anyone. When we got back he told me I’d been not just bad, I’d been childish and that he was going to spank me like a child. And of course I just--- I let him? I mean I didn’t have to let him but I absolutely just went along and let him take the back of my pants down. He laid me over his lap, and just spanked me. It was crazy. And it was so good.”

Tim stifles a gasp. He can imagine...Dick, too old for spanking to be anything but sexual, no matter what the context. Tim thinks about the image he’d masturbated to just a few days ago. The black gauntleted hand smacking Dick’s perfect ass cheeks, completely bare. That image in his mind had been real and somehow he knew it.

“I got so hard. He’d tell me I had to learn better self control. I limped off the the bathroom and took care of it. But what a hypocrite. Because he did it to me again just a few days later and that time --- I could tell he was hard too. When he was done spanking me I...I begged him to… let me touch him. I begged him for it. Wanted his cock so bad… It wasn't just the stimulation or my adrenaline, it was everything. 

“He never let me touch him. Even though I could feel him under me, hard under his pants. I knew he wanted me. When I finally asked, he said I was too young. That he didn't have sex with kids. But he let me rub off on him while he spanked me. It was soooo wrong and soooo good.”

“Oh god...” gasps Tim. That image is actually dirtier than anything he would have guessed on his own. Maybe that’s why Dick loved it when Tim aggressively manhandled his ass. What he would give to have a real picture of Dick humping Slade’s thigh, so turned on he just had to beg. His ass shaking from Slade’s blows. Vibrations and friction and then coming, so helpless. Tim feels his balls getting tighter. He doesn't think he can hold back for long. 

He must have moaned because Dick asks, “yeah… You like that? I did too. One time I came like that right there on top of him. He’d...fuuuuck” and Dick comes. Tim can hear it wet in Dick's hand and splash against Dick's chest. 

Tim’s going to come too at any moment. He feels something coiling from his spine. Like the wet sound of Dick’s hand and cock were surrounding his own. Like he can feel it even if he can't see it.

“Tim?” Dick asks, still breathless. “Take your finger and run it over the ridge around your head again. God, I want to lick you there. Put my tongue in you. Taste your come. And you’re right there. So close. Want you to fuck my mouth, my ass. Tim I want you to come for me. Let yourself come and tomorrow you can have me however you want.”

And with that Tim comes. He feels his hips jerk up quickly, thrusting into his hand. His cock bobs and shoots over his fingers and all over his stomach. He feels a weightlessness spreading over his body. Endorphins washing the last of his pain away even as he struggles to breathe. 

They lay there quietly for a moment. Tim’s body feels like it’s melted away. The pain is gone. He sleeps through the night and in the morning when he wakes up, Dick is still there. Still asleep, golden and perfect. Tim’s body is still sore but not like before. He scootches over on the bed to get closer to Dick and waits for him to wake up.

\-----------------  
The End for Now!  
\---------------  
I may eventually do a follow up with Roy and Kory being up to no good and trying to bait Tim (and Dick) in to joining in with them during a camping expedition but I’m not going to touch that one for a while. I do have more DCU fic coming soon and maybe a Marvel 616 so subscribe to me and check them out!


End file.
